Fantastic Nine
Fantastic Nine is the twentieth episode of Season 3 written by Sol and episode number 242 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'AND SO, WE MEET AGAIN --' Chris believes that it is possible to get Prue back to the light - and summons the Angel of Death among others, to finally receive the truth about his brother. After a chain of events leads the remaining Destined Ones to the Underworld, they set out to stop a not-so-holy union from happening, and find a long-lost family member. Will they succeed in bringing Prue back to the light? Or is there no light left to save? The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here Characters Main Characters Recurring Special Guest Starring Guests Uncredited *Unknown actor as Demons *Unknown actors as Customers in Coffee Shop Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * Telepathy; Gadreel * Orbing; Prudence, Fiona, Chris, Junior, Alex, Wyatt, Paige * Spell Casting; Chris * Dark Wisping; Angel of Death * Black Smoking; Raina, Davina, Melinda, Tamora * Beaming: Charlotte, Cassandra * Shimmering: Demons, Oracle * Molecular Acceleration: Tamora (failed) * Energy Ball: Gadreel * Telekinesis: Prue * Remote Beaming: Prue Spells and Rituals * To Summon the Angel of Death Beings * Angel of Death * Elders * Shadow Witch Artifacts * Shadow Necklaces * The Oracle's Tonic * Athame's Locations * Unnamed Coffee Shop * Shadow Witches Prophecy Room * New Orleans ** Piper and Leo's Loft Trivia * The episode title "Fantastic Nine" could possibly tease the return of Wyatt Halliwell. ** The title could possibly seen as wordplay on the title of popular Marvel Comics, Fantastic Four, a series of comics (as well as four animated series and four live-action films) about four, young outsiders who gain superhuman powers after exposure to cosmic rays during a scientific mission to outer space. ** In Destined, nine cousins work together to fight demons using their magical powers, all while trying live normal lives in the city of San Francisco, California. * San Francisco has fallen into total chaos by this episode. * Chris tells the other Destined Ones that he believes Wyatt might not be dead. He also tells them about Prue's vision. * Gadreel tells Prue about his powers and teaches her how to ensure chaos. ** They unearth the secret of a barista, Tori, having an affair with her boss' husband, which starts a fight between the boss and barista. * Chris is trying to summon the Angel of Death, but he can't find the spell to do it. ** He calls Prudence for help - this is her second appearance in Season 3. * Prudence adds the To Summon the Angel of Death spell to the Book of Shadows. * The Angel of Death reveals that Wyatt was never on his list and that none of the other Angels helped him cross over. Thus, leading them to believe that Wyatt is alive. * The Shadow Witches and Elders are summoned for help on learning if Wyatt is alive, and if it is possible to save Prue. ** Raina promises Chris that she won't use Prue's emotional state to her advantage. She states that Prue will join her eventually, but of her own free will. ** Raina also states that a prophecy was revealed on the day Prue and Wyatt were married and that the next generation of Charmed Ones will come from them. Due to the prophecy still existing, it confirms that Wyatt is indeed alive. * The Upper Regions are on lockdown since Earth in such a frantic state. * Melinda and Tamora wear their Shadow Necklaces in this episode to enhance their powers and strength. * Melinda and Chris tell Piper, Prudence, Paige, and Phoebe that Wyatt is still alive. * More about Marco's past is revealed. * Paige wants Henry to go to the Cupid's Temple for protection. * Marco, who is presumably affected by Darkness, threatened a murderer's life with a gun. He later killed him, believing that he deserved to die for killing Marco's wife and child. ** Chris later states that Marco almost killed the man, and it is unknown how the murderer survivied. * The contents of the letter Bianca was reading is talked about. The letter was a proposal that Chris had recieved, presumably for a job, and Bianca wants Chris to take it. * Melinda and Tamora find Wyatt. * Tamora vanquishes Ignatius. * Everyone is reuinited with Wyatt. * Gadreel swears to find Prue and be with her. Music * "Unstoppable" by Sia Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 3